


Party like it's 2199!

by Caios



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Mass Effect 3: Citadel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caios/pseuds/Caios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wildest party in all the Citadel is happening right in Shepard’s new apartment, and Samantha Traynor is WAY over her head. As the introverted comms tech tries to survive the night, an unexpected guest arrives to add even more fuel to the fire! In celebration of FemSlash February, 2016, so expect lots of smut at the end. (Demon’s Shepard Universe)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party like it's 2199!

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: So I had an idea for a fun erotic pairing with Traynor to write for FemSlash February, because unless you romance her, she kinda tends to get less of attention then she would like. Well needless to say this story kinda got away from me and blew up into a bigger piece then I originally intended. Still it was a blast to write ( and not just because of the naughty scenes ) so I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did. For those of you paying attention, not only does this take place in my Demon's Shepard universe, but it would also take place after my short story "Kiss Omega". Also see if you recognize the song below. Highly recommended the band if you don't know it already. ;)

A party seemed like such a good idea. That is, in theory. In practice it was an absolute terror.

Samantha Traynor was not a complete stranger to having fun, contrary to what everyone likely suspected of her. Of course when it came to fun she was more then happy with a warm bath, a glass of wine, and maybe a couple games of chess. Even so she could generally deal with more robust interpretations of a good time.

As with most things, however, all standard conventions of 'fun' go out the window when Commander Shepard is involved.

For starters, Shepard invited ALL her friends. Which typically wouldn't mean much until one realizes that Shepard seems physically incapable of making friends with Normal People. And yes Samantha was quite aware she was including herself in that list now. As it was, Samantha now found herself rubbing shoulders next to not one but BOTH Human Spectres, the infamous turian vigilante of Omega, the deadliest bounty hunter in the galaxy, the most popular Quarian Admiral, two former Cerberus operatives, a Real Live Prothean, the most powerful - and most psychotic - human biotic, an even more powerful - and more psychotic - Asari biotic and genetic freak, the new King of all Krogan, joined by the Krogan two year old who somehow managed to be even stronger and more violent ( and also apparently Shepard's son in some sociological twist that Traynor really didn't understand and at this point had decided she really didn't need to know ).

Samantha was more used to dealing with other shy, socially inept boffins like herself. The only one here who even closely matched that description was Liara, who was also the actual bloody Shadow Broker herself, and worse yet, was Shepard's inseparable girlfriend.

Samantha had never met anyone so unassuming to which she was both incredibly terrified, and insanely envious of.

The crazy guest list was but the first element in what apparently considered a typical party in the Commander's not entirely sane mind. The rest involved a near unlimited stock of alcohol, both dextro and levo based, a constant level of high volume, high amplitude, high intensity noise that is still considered classical music in some parts of Earth, and a complete disregard for the sanctity and structural integrity of her newly acquired apartment.

Traynor had heard about parties like this back at the university. To her and her friends they always seemed a far off thing, like a legend of a mystical place where danger and spirits lurk in every corner, and beautiful women went to lose their inhibitions and 'experiment' with her.

As with all things, the fantasy did not prepare her in the least for the reality. Samantha was feeling intimidated, overwhelmed, and completely out of place. To make matters worse, everyone here had bled and fought alongside the famous Commander Shepard. Some have been with her for years, since the beginning with the original Normandy. Traynor was just a simple Alliance tech who had the misfortune of being stuck inside one of the Normandy's control panels when it suddenly took control and left Earth with her still on board.

She didn't exactly join the crew, she was shanghaied into it.

"Don't be ridiculous Traynor!" Shepard told her, "You wouldn't even be here right now if you didn't belong with the rest of us. You deserve to be part of the crew and everyone else knows it, you've got nothing to be self conscious about." Leave it to the Commander, in the middle of all her celebratory chaos, she still insisted on moving around the party checking in on everyone. Try as she might Samantha could not hide her insecurities from her superior officer, which is what led to the little pep talk Shepard was giving her now.

"Thank you Shepard," Samantha smiled cheekily, "I appreciate it."

"Don't mention it. You're a good friend Traynor, never forget that." Shepard smirked back at her - Damn it! Why must she look so sexy doing that? - as she gave Samantha a friendly pat on her shoulder, "Now go, talk to people, have fun!"

"I will Commander." With her confidence boosted, the specialist grabbed herself a drink and went to seek out someone to talk to.

* * *

Bad Idea! Talking had turned out to be a very bad idea. She had thought that talking to EDI and Tali would be safe enough. What better choice to ease into party conversation then opening discussion with the other tech loving ladies of the crew? It had been going well enough until EDI began asking about her self-admitted sexual attraction to her voice. Everything went rather pear shaped from that point on in the conversation.

And in her defense, OF COURSE she still found EDI's voice sexy! Putting a voice like that in a synthetic body specifically designed to maximize sexual appeal was flat out simply not fair!

Good god, she'll never be able to set foot inside the Normandy again at this rate.

She tried to leave the conversation as smoothly and politely as possible; trying to resist the urge to fly out of there as quickly as possible regardless of limitations imposed by little things in the way, like physics. As it was she was rather certain she left behind burn marks on the carpet by the time she made her way downstairs.

… and nearly killed herself running into Grunt. It's hard to remember sometimes just how massive the young Krogan is, so even when he's walking calmly towards the door it still feels like being slammed by a cargo crate. Something Samantha now had some rather personal experience with as she bounced off Grunts chest and stumbled backwards wildly.

She had completely lost her balance and could only wait for the inevitable sensation of her ass hitting the floor. But that moment never came. It took her an embarrassingly long time to realize she wasn't falling. A fact made even more embarrassing when she opened her eyes and realized the reason she failed to hit the ground was because Shepard herself had managed to catch her in her arms and prevent her from falling.

Commander Shepard herself had caught Samantha, in her arms. Her very strong and very smooth, and currently bare arms due to her wearing a casual sleaveless t-shirt for the party. A tightly fitting t-shirt with a wide enough collar to show the commander's gorgeous neckline as it plunged past her smooth collarbone and down to her delectable cleavage.

Samantha cursed her over active and undersexed brained for noticing all those details in that very instant.

"You Ok, Traynor?" Shepard asked with a smile which she clearly had no idea how attractive that made her.

To review; she had just spent the past few minutes going into excruciatingly morbid detail about her synthetic fetishes, only to run away with such desperation that she nearly killed herself slamming into a wall of Krogan muscle and armor, which resulted in being literally held in the arms of her tormentingly sexy and arousing - not to mention tantalizingly cybernetic - heroic commander who was frustratingly off limits sexually due not only to her superior rank but also her disgustingly adorable perfect asari lover (yes envy was an ugly thing). Clearly she was pretty bloody far from 'OK'.

"Oh yes, I'm fine, no problem." Traynor lied, "Um, you can stand me up now if you don't mind." Shepard nodded and put Samantha right back on her feet without any further ceremony.

"Grunt?" Shepard said turning back to the Krogan expectantly once Samantha was free of her grip.

"Yeah, Sorry Traynor." Grunt huffed out a weak but still surprisingly sincere apology. Though to be fair Samantha was shocked there was any apology at all.

"Oh, sure, not a problem, don't worry about it!" Samantha blurted out eventually trying hard not to think about how surreal the situation was. "So, what's going on?"

"Unexpected guests." Shepard explained with a shrug, "We been getting them all night. I guess word of the party got out and everyone wants to be a part of it now. Weird right?"

"Well … I wouldn't know." Samantha admitted.

"Anyway," Shepard continued nonchalantly, "Grunt here's been doing a great job keeping the mob out."

"It's been fun yelling 'No' at everyone." Grunt injected with a wide grin.

"But apparently we got a guest that refuses to take that No for an answer." Shepard said, making her way to the apartment's front door. Once there she quickly cycled the door's interface, opening it to reveal the guest in question, along with a sizable entourage that followed behind. Despite the overwhelming power of the presence standing expectantly outside the doorway, Shepard merely smirked at the new arrival without being the least bit intimidated. "Hello Aria."

"Shepard, it's about time, you know how I hate to be kept waiting." The Pirate Queen of Omega stood there like she owned the entire Citadel. Wearing her usual iconic jacket and ridiculously skin tight leather outfit which left nothing to the imagination, but with enough patches of skin showing through in all the right places to cause Samantha's imagination to run wild nonetheless.

"What are you doing here?" Shepard asked her, still standing in the doorway with the sort of casual flair that only she could pull off in this situation.

"Isn't it obvious?" Aria chuckled in response, "I'm bored. And this is party is by far the most interesting thing happening on this pathetic station. Where else would I be?" She immediately began to stride forward to head inside but found herself blocked as Shepard took a half step to block her path.

To say the Commander was ballsy would have been the ultimate understatement. In that moment she would have put any Krogan to shame, particularly given the death glare Aria was giving her. And yes, Samantha was quite aware of the biological irony of calling the Commander 'ballsy'.

"Hold up a sec, Aria. This isn't Omega." Shepard told her making it clear who was in charge in that moment. Though not in a hostile manner; Shepard's casual smile remained the entire time, "If you want to join us you're more then welcome to. But only if you're willing to join us as a friend. You can leave the guards and attitude at the door. You're not a Queen here. You're an equal, and a companion. If that's ok with you, then we'd love to have you."

For a few tense moments, Samantha was calculating the probability of a full blown battle breaking out right on Shepard's doorstep. Even before taking into account Aria's presence, that likelihood was already disturbingly higher than average. So the plucky comm specialist could be forgiven for literally breathing a sigh of relief when, rather than the ensuing gunfight, Aria smiled - actually bloody smiled - at Shepard instead.

"Ha! Goddess you're lucky I like you Shepard." Aria laughed, "You make a good point, this is your house, and I accept your terms." And just like that she walked past Shepard. Samantha tried really hard not to think of how much closer that placed the powerful Asari next to her.

Shepard's eyes only followed Aria briefly as she walked into the apartment, before turning back to face the Queen's guards. "The rest of you can go, sorry, only invited guests are allowed." After a beat she suddenly pointed at one of the guards, a Batarian of all things, "Except for you. You I like, you're invited. Get your ass in here."

"Well, just my luck," The batarian said with a level of playful sarcasm that could be a match for Garrus, "Personally invited to the Butcher of Torfan's private party. The rotting corpse of the Hegemony must be rolling in their collective graves now."

"Ha! All the more reason to invite you in." Shepard laughed bumping fists with the batarian as he walked inside, "Nice to see you again Bray."

"Just don't let it get to you head." Aria told Bray before looking back at the rest of her ensemble, "As for the rest of you, you heard the commander. Take the rest of the night off."

At their queen's command most of the thugs that had accompanied Aria began to leave. There was one exception, however. A turian in dark blue armor, holding a simple shotgun in a leisurely grip and with a tight look on his face. Rather than walking away he just took a step to the side and held his guard stance next to the door.

"What do you think you're doing?" Shepard asked the turian guard.

"With all due respect. I may not be invited but I'm still on duty as far as I'm concerned." The turian said with a respectful but serious look, "I'd rather stay here and do my job. Just in case."

"You'll have to forgive Grizz." Aria said, "He is a ridiculously loyal guard dog."

"Fine." Shepard sighed, "But you look ridiculous out there. You can pull your guard routine on this side of the doorway." Grizz simply nodded stepping to the opposite side of the threshold before resuming his stance. Meanwhile Shepard had turned her focus back at Grunt, "Hey, if you get bored of turning people away, you can pass door duty to this guy."

"You got it Battlemaster." Grunt said with a grin as he returned to his own position by the door. Ensuring it was cycled closed now that Aria and her people were inside.

"Well well, if it isn't Aria herself." Another more grizzled Krogan voice spoke up, putting an odd emphasis on the Asari's name. Samantha turned to see Wrex walking up to the newest party guests. He along with several others had apparently been drawn by curiosity to the commotion going on by the doorway. "So the Queen of Omega decides to grace us with her presence. Don't I feel special."

"Urdnot Wrex." Aria smirked back at the Krogan, "Seems I'm in good company here with the apparent King of Tuchanka." The two of them held a tense gaze against each other which could have lasted a long time if not for Shepard's suddenly flippant interruption.

"Oh for crying out loud." She exclaimed with her thumb and forefinger placed firmly against the bridge of her nose, "We get it, you two are old friends. Back when you were both independent mercs and Aria went by the name Aleena. Now you're here, in a party, with friends, you don't need to be so damn guarded."

"You told her!" Aria cried out accusingly at Wrex.

"Hey, I just told her about the volus contract and the fun we had on that station afterwards." Wrex said with his hands up in a mock surrender, "Never said you and Aleena were the same person."

"Then why does she know?" Aria asked him.

"Wasn't that hard to figure out." Shepard told her, "Plus it's hard to keep any secrets when my girlfriend is _"_ a very good information broker _"_. Believe me, I've tried."

"See this is why I didn't want your little Shadow Broker pet anywhere near our personal Omega project." Aria said as she rolled her eyes at Shepard.

"Well play nice with Liara." Shepard warned with a friendly cross of her arms, "She's still feeling a bit prickly about the kiss."

"What kiss?" Samantha blurted out before she could stop herself. Oh god, they were looking at her now. Why the hell had she asked that out loud? Damn her curiosity overriding her sense of self preservation. It took a great deal of willpower not to run away and hide like a little mouse by that point. For the moment all that mattered was the suddenly and incredibly fascinating stain on Wrex's armor which she was determined to keep her eyes focused on.

She was fooling nobody. Worse yet, she wasn't fooling Aria, who looked back at her with the sort of playful predatory glance usually reserved for cats and their little fluffy playthings. The Pirate Queen stepped up close, WAY inside Samantha's personal space. My God who knew Aria could smell so good! Try as she might, Samantha was completely powerless to prevent her eyes from staring deep into Aria's bright lavender gems of concentrated sexual power. Especially when the Queen of Omega placed a finger EVER so lightly on her chin while leaning down close enough to breathe her in.

"If you're really lucky, perhaps I'll show you later." It was not so much a whisper that Aria had used to speak those words so much as a vocal equivalent of a sultry seductive passionate lip-locking kiss, missing only the actual lip on lip contact. At least that what Samantha thought it sounded like. Though she was hardly doing much thinking at that moment, even when Aria suddenly and without a care just turned and walked away with a casualness that completely ignored her actions just seconds prior.

"You, ah, might wanna close your mouth there Traynor." Shepard spoke up.

Her words caught Samantha's conscious mind away from her erotically induced haze and back to some semblance of reality. The same reality that still contained these very same incredibly powerful and sexually alluring women that she was expected to merely socialize with, so it was hard to say if it was any sort of improvement.

"Right, yes, sorry about that Commander. Let's, um …, let's all just pretend that didn't happen." Already Samantha could feel herself blushing furiously as she closed her mouth tightly and looked away at a random corner, all the random corners she could find.

"HA! Not a chance Traynor." Shepard chuckled, "If it makes you feel better Aria has that effect on most people. You might wanna keep your distance from her unless you want a shot at her only rule." Fortunately Samantha wasn't as familiar with the Terminus political spectrum, or lack thereof, to understand what Shepard meant by that. If she had, her head may well have exploded at that point.

"Don't see what the big deal is," Wrex commented as he walked towards the rest of the party along side the Commander, "Aria's kissed lots of people."

"I dare you to say that to her face, Wrex." Shepard teased the large Krogan with a playful elbow to his chest.

"Nah, that's ok. I like my quad where it is." Wrex chuckled a response.

Samantha remained standing in her uncomfortable spot by the door for some time as she tried to calm her nerves. Why the hell was she so turned on right now? She's normally much more in control of her impulses. It's not as if she hasn't had any sex since …. good lord, she hadn't been with anyone since before the Reapers invaded. And she's been spending most of that time in close proximity to EDI's and Shepard's bodies. No wonder her urges were becoming so intense!

She took a deep breath, trying to calm both her nerves and her loins, before deciding it would be best to rejoin the party. Surely there would be someone out there she could talk with in some less than embarrassing manner.

The party was starting to pick up pace by then, apparently at Shepard's own instance. Considering what a skilled infiltrator that woman could be, the Commander was surprisingly lacking the subtlety for it now. While trying to find a somewhat quiet corner she spotted the unusual pair of Zaeed and Morinth by the large painting on the back of the wall in the dining room. Curiously, Samantha decided to get a closer look to see what was so interesting. It turned out to be about as far as what she was expecting.

"Hey, sweetheart, we never really talked about it, but you and I have a lot in common." Zaeed said as smoothly as he could manage, which was quite a bit considering he had to be drunk by now.

"We do?" Morinth asked, intrigued by the way the grizzled warrior was coming on to her.

"'Course we do. We're Both Hunters right?" Zaeed smirked knowingly at the Asari.

"I suppose we are. And?" Morinth purred.

"And … well … we're both good lookin'?" Zaeed offered a bit weakly, as if he hadn't expected things to get that far.

"Hello Samantha," Morinth said, turning to face the specialist now in their midst, "Zaeed was just ... keeping me company."

"Of .. course you are." Samantha managed to say eventually before quickly adding, "Please tell me you're admiring the art..."

"Beauty, as they say, is in the eye of the beholder." Zaeed said slowly with a big grin on his face before turning to Morinth with a smirk and adding, "Hey, Beautiful?"

"Hah, you MUST be drunk if you're trying lines like that on me." Morinth teased the bounty hunter. "To be fair I wouldn't expect you to know much about this piece."

"Hang on. Hang on. Don't get all snooty on me. I didn't say I didn't like it." Zaeed countered her, "I Do like it, actually."

"Oh? Is that right?" Morinth gave him a deadly smile, still clearly intrigued with Zaeed's attempts, "I wonder how a piece like this - made by a little known Volus counter culturalist - would speak to someone like you."

"It makes me feel uneasy," Zaeed told her, suddenly staring deeply into the painting on the wall, like it was the only thing that mattered in that moment, "like when you're alone in the dark, lying in wait, and a cold wind brushes across your face like the kiss of death."

"You are a complicated individual, Zaeed Masani." Morinth said, looking intently at him, with a dangerous smile on her face.

"You bet your sweet asari ass." Zaeed replied with a cockiness only he could muster even in the face of certain death.

Perhaps he didn't notice Morinth giving him a look that on any other woman would drive Samantha week with envy. On this woman it sent a shiver of terror down her spine instead.

"Right, ok, you learn something new everyday!" Samantha blurted out suddenly, having no idea what else to say. "I'll just leave you two to it then. Try not to die or kill anyone if you please."

Samantha hurried to escape the scene before they tried to drag her into whatever perverted artwork they might come up with next. That was it, Samantha decided, she had to get another drink, or three, because clearly there was no way she would be able to make it out of this party alive without getting at least a little drunk.

Her quest for liquid courage led Samantha to the small bar in the back of the apartment. There things started turning for the better, and not just because of the added alcohol either. For the first time she started to feel more in her element. Being behind the bar reminded her of her University days working as a bartender, and a rather skilled one at that.

Cortez was the first to notice, as the pilot quickly made sure to enjoy her drink making skills. She was on a roll by the time a few others join in. Including EDI, interestingly enough, though by then Samantha had enjoyed more than a few tastes of her own creations that she wasn't so obviously blushing by her mere presence anymore.

To be certain, she was still blushing as she stared at the cyborg body, it was just hardly noticeable with how buzzed she was by then.

"No really, I'm impressed, this is really good." Cortez commented on his classic jalapeno martini.

"I might not know dancing or crazy stunts, but fancy drinks are right in my wheelhouse." Samantha winked back at the pilot.

"What's with all the excitement over here?" Shepard called out. Samantha looked up to see the Commander walking over to the bar with Liara wrapped under her arm. It was obvious that Liara was feeling quite tipsy already from the way she was hanging on to her girlfriend. Then again that could just have been because her girlfriend was THE Commander Shepard. Oh what Samantha wouldn't give to swap places little miss Shadow Broker.

" _Specialist Traynor is preparing drinks_." EDI informed the Commander helpfully.

"I had no idea you knew how." Shepard said turning to face Samantha. Oh no, not this time. Samantha was in her element, this was no different than the time she beat the Commander at chess; only more flammable.

"Try me" Samantha grinned confidently. That's right, it was time to impress the great First Human Spectre, and any other ladies that might be watching for that matter.

"How 'bout a Quad Kicker?" Shepard grinned right back, never one to back down from a challenge that one.

"Spiced Rum, bourbon, ginger ale. No curry powder, I'm allergic." Samantha rattled off quickly. This was going to be easy.

"How 'bout a personal favorite, the Tasty Tankard." Cortez tried his luck, but to no avail.

"Irish Cream, coconut rum, iced chocolate, and butternut schnapps if Shepard has it." She smirked as she looked back at Shepard.

"Ever hear of a full biotic kick?" Liara asked standing next to the Commander.

"Hah! Who hasn't? Bourbon, Tuchunka dry, twist of orange, and ginger beer to fill." That's right, Samantha thought, take that you sexy nerdy adorable asari. Wait, that didn't quite come out like she originally planned.

" _Impressive, I almost wish I could experience intoxication._ " EDI said, her comment actually caught Samantha's full attention. Both because of the sultry way the android said it, and because it did seem rather unfair that EDI couldn't take part in the festivities.  
But mostly due to EDI's sexy voice.

"Well, let me make you something," Samantha offered the cyborg, "Maybe a mix of … fruit juice, vodka, cognac, white wine, and Blue Thessia."

" _Interesting._ " EDI said in a tone that just melted Samantha's panties.

"Not bad, but those are all pretty common boring drinks." Aria's voice had a talent for being heard no matter how loud the room was. Not surprising considering she does business from a loft overlooking her Afterlife club. "How about something a bit more exotic for you lot?"

"Bring it on, your majesty." Samantha was on a roll now. Yet despite her alcohol fueled bravado, her heart was beating like a hyperactive space hamster on caffeine as Aria seemed to lounge her way seductively onto the barstool across from her. Incidentally, as proof of the universe's inherent cruel sense of humor, that meant she was currently and quite literally rubbing shoulders with EDI's avatar who was seated next to her.

"A Nos Astra Sex Slave." Aria demanded. Samantha had to take a moment to blink a few times.

"You're shitting me." Shepard spat out laughing, "You made that drink up!"

"I shit you not, Shepard." Aria cast a sidelong smirk at the Commander, "It's all the rage in the best Asari bars. Really I'm surprised Liara here hasn't told you about it." Aria turned her leering gaze onto Shepard's girlfriend, who was presently turning a rather impressive shade of purple, thus confirming Aira's claim that the drink did in fact exist.

Samantha took a quick breath before speaking, she wasn't about to give up her spot at the bar quite so easily, "Blue Thessia, Armali white wine, Serrice elasa, and clear Earth tequila, add grape juice and lime to flavor."

Aria looked back at her with equal parts amusement and admiration, "Very good." Samantha managed to smirk back confidently, she had no idea how, it certainly wouldn't be something she would do sober.

"Wait, so the popular trendy drink in Asari bars right now uses tequila from Earth?" Shepard asked sounding humorously surprised.

"Indeed, quite the scandalous little secret, isn't it?" Aria laughed, "So, bartender, why don't you make me a glass and we'll see how good your skills are where they really count?"

"Oh absolutely, but first I already promised EDI here a drink before you arrived." Samantha said as she began to pull out the glasses and bottles she would need for both drinks, "If you like you can even time me, I might just impress you."

"Ha! Don't worry, I already am." Aria flashed her a feral smile.

"Well hell, now I'm curious. Pour me one Traynor." Shepard laughed and sat down right alongside the Pirate Queen.

"Really Sara?" Liara said, may have slurred a bit, at her girlfriend with arms crossed.

"Why not? It's just a drink." Shepard shrugged with her loveable quirky grin, "Are you jealous? Don't worry, blue, you'll always be my favorite Nos Astra Sex Slave."

"SHEPARD!" Liara cried out, slapping her lover hard.

The surrounding laughter was loud and mirthful and exactly what you would expect from this crowd. Much to Liara's embarrassment apparently. Ever the dutiful girlfriend, Shepard wrapped an arm around Liara's waist, hugging her close as she leaned in to whisper what was no doubt some form of appeasing apology into her Asari's ear. From the way Liara was smiling, it seemed all was quickly forgiven. From the way Liara was biting her lower lip, it also seemed the apology involved some rather raunchy promises as well.

Samantha decided it was best not to think about such details and remained focused on finishing the drinks at hand. She was nowhere near her professional levels of precision, but she made sure to move her hands quickly in her attempts to impress. In no time at all she had a glass of … hmm, she would have to give it a name, well it was something for EDI. The other drinks followed quickly thereafter, with only seconds between them.

"There you are, I'm calling this the Sexy Android for the sexy android." Samantha wore a stupid grin as she pushed EDI's drinks forward. "And two Sex Slaves for the two prettiest mistresses at the bar." Placing the drinks women, Samantha flashed them a prideful smile, even giving Aria a playful wink, knowing she had nailed the drink challenge.

Wait a minute, oh god, was she just flirting with Aria!? True, she was totally flirting with EDI but only because she didn't think anything would come of it. Why was she flirting with Aria? Damn her old bartending habits, she didn't mean to go quite so forward. It wasn't like she could milk either of them for tips or anything.

Fortunately everyone was enjoying their respective drinks instead of gawking at her so it seemed like she had managed to get past that moment unscathed for now. She took a quiet sigh of relief, and then took another shot of brandy. She told herself it was just to calm her nerves; yeah, we'll go with that, that's a good excuse.

" _This is very pleasing to taste, Traynor._ " EDI piped up suddenly, setting her glass down and smiling up at Samantha, " _I truly appreciate it!_ "

"But EDI, you barely took a sip!" Samantha complained.

" _True, I only need a small sample of the liquid to conduct a full spectrum analysis for the benefit of my own curiosity._ " EDI explained, " _As I am unable to become intoxicated I feel imbibing more of this drink would constitute a waste of valuable alcohol._ "

"Well this Sex Slave's awesome!" Shepard called out loudly, her glass already half empty by then, "Haha, who ever thought I'd say something like that."

"Only in my fantasies, Lola." James joked, followed almost immediately by an "Ow!" from the no doubt heavy slap on Ashley's part.

"Hey! Either get a room or keep it in your pants, Vega!" Shepard shot back at him, she then proceeded to quickly down the rest of her drink, letting out a satisfied breath as she placed the empty glass back on the table. "You know what? I think it's time to take the party up a notch!" With that proclamation she Commander stood up and walked back towards the main living room with Liara in tow, "Glyph! Pump up the music, let's get some bodies on the dance floor!" With a small chorus of jokes and cheers, many of the assembled party members began to follow along shortly.

" _If you will excuse me,_ " EDI said as she stood up as well, " _I would like to attempt convincing Jeff to join in._ " She picked up her still mostly full glass - and dammit, Sexy Android is the perfect name for that drink! - as she gave Samantha a friendly smile, " _I believe this may help._ " Samantha could only watch as EDI walked away with a long lofty sigh. Yes, she was staring at her shiny metal arse, it would be damn near rude not to.

"Surprisingly enough, I actually agree with Shepard." Aria's sultry voice snapped her attention back to the Pirate Queen still seated before her, hard enough to nearly snap her neck off, "You make an excellent Sex Slave, Samantha." Aria smirked at her as she took a long sultry sip from her glass. Oh yes, she knew exactly what she was saying. Worse yet the queen said her name, Samantha didn't imagine that Aria even knew what her name was. Yet there she was, the most powerful woman in the Terminus Systems, sitting right across from her, drinking her drink, saying her name.

"Uh … heh … um, thanks?" All things considered Samantha felt that response was quite an accomplishment.

"You're quite welcome." Aria's grin was definitely making Samantha uncomfortable, she just wasn't sure if that was a bad thing yet. "You know if you ever tire of working for the Alliance, I could use a skilled bartender like you on Omega."

"Oooh, I'm … just so very flattered, but I don't think I could survive working at the Afterlife for more than a night. No offense." Samantha said, while praying that she wasn't as obviously blushing as hard as she thought she was. Spoiler alert, she was.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't have you working in public." Aria replied, drawing her tongue along her lips as though she was licking her drink clean off them. It was totally intentional, Samantha was sure of it. "I'd put you in one of my private rooms. But I warn you, I'd work you hard all night long at my own private party." The look in her eyes was as captivating as a black hole, and just as powerful. "Serving drinks, naturally."

"Oh … wow … I don't think I've ever been so aroused and terrified at the same time." Samantha said, then blinked exactly twice before adding, "Please tell me I did not just say that out loud."

"Hah, it's alright," Aria chuckled in way that was no less sensual or dangerous, "I get that a lot actually."

"Oh, ... well, ... that's good, I would hate to make a COMPLETE fool of myself." Samantha said as she began slowly moving away, "Not to be rude, but if you'll excuse me, I think I need to find a pillow to scream into. Do enjoy your drink."

"Have fun out there." Aria smirked as she watched Traynor make her awkward exit.

* * *

It was some time later and Samantha was having a bloody good time. Despite how crazy the party had gotten, Shepard, true to her word, somehow managed to make things even crazier. Now Samantha was in the middle of what was effectively a mosh pit of bodies of all species thrashing about and dancing wildly. Surprisingly she wasn't running away from any of this but had completely joined in the fun. In fact, she was killing it with the periodic table.

It also helped that she was well and truly drunk by this point. Not that she felt all that drunk, she was still fairly stable, and most of her vision wasn't really cloudy. And yet, drunk she most certainly was. She knew this because the most damning evidence to prove her drunkedness was that she was currently dancing, without a care in the world, surrounded by her friends, despite missing her top.

She was certain she had taken it off at some point, as she clearly recalled swinging her shirt above her head happy as you please just moments prior. She just didn't know where her shirt ended up, and at that moment didn't really care enough to find out. She was still wearing her black lacey bra that she really liked, so it was hardly that scandalous, after all.

The only thing which eventually spoiled the mood - well it didn't actually spoil the mood so much as add an additional horrifically comedic element to the whole event - was the moment Shepard finally decided to jump in the middle of all the dancers. Nothing brings a goddess of war like her down to mortal level like being the absolute worst dancer in the galaxy.

Of course, like any good and proper crew who have only the deepest respect for their commander and leader, everyone in the party started teasing, ribbing, and generally insulting Shepard's dancing mercilessly for their collective amusement. It really was the only right and proper thing to do at that moment. The Commander couldn't have cared less, and merely brushed off all the insults thrown at her as she continued the jagged awful motions that only someone who could kill a Reaper on foot would have the gall to call dancing.

Then again, even the great Commander Shepard had her limits. Or more accurately, she was not above using even her own weaknesses as a tactical advantage.

"Alright, that's it you traitors, vengeance shall be mine!" Shepard suddenly announced, sending a hand signal to Glyph to cut the music, "It's time to spread around the embarrassment! That's right it's Karaoke time!"

A loud wave of groans and protests resounded throughout the room. However Shepard would not be denied, and ultimately few people could really argue with the Commander when she was sober. Arguing with the savior of the galaxy when she was drunk was utterly futile.

Naturally, Joker was laughing his crippled ass off, "Haha! This will be great! Hey EDI, don't forget to grab more popcorn!"

" _Will do, Jeff._ " EDI confirmed as the party mass slowly made their way to the living room. Already Glyph was dutifully bringing up a holographic display of song choices.

"What the hell Shepard!" Tali managed to slur out, "You got nothing but human music in here."

"Well, let's see, most of that library belonged to Anderson who was, shocker, human." Shepard teased her back.

"And I'm sure you've added a wide range of cross species musical favorites since you moved in here." Garrus said with his perfected sarcasm, "Oh no, that's right, you only added more of that Earth Rock music you love."

"Figures Anderson would have this stuff on his music list." Ashley commented as she too looked through the song choices available, "I swear, must be an Earthborn thing."

"Ah … I'm gonna have to call bullshit on that." Samantha cried out, "My parents were born in London and hated the music there. I rediscovered it back on Earth during my studies and I absolutely love it!"

"And Traynor wins the brownie points!" Shepard laughed, "Also a party foul for Williams for insulting the classical masterpieces in the party host's playlist. As penance you get to go first, Ash." Shepard smirked wide as she handed the other Spectre what looked like one of those old 'Mic' input receivers. Because the only thing better than embarrassing yourself with Karaoke, was doing it with props.

"I hate you." Ashley seethed through narrow eyes back at Shepard as she took hold of the Mic.

"I hate you…." Shepard said, drawing out the last syllable expectantly.

"I hate you, **Ma'am.** " Ashley responded sharply as she rolled her eyes.

"Carry on, Williams." Shepard grinned then stepped back and flopped onto the couch next to Liara as she looked on.

The events from there carried on pretty much as one might expect, which is to say, gloriously disastrous. More than a few rather embarrassing displays of vocal catastrophes were enjoyed by all, though there were more than a few surprising performances.

Ashley had been totally unprepared to take on Joan Jett to kick things off, though she did redeem herself much later on with her rendition of Free Fallin'.

Jacob was a disaster with his Blues Traveler pick, but he certainly worked the comedic angle on it. Though he was still better then the train wreck that Garrus made of his Van Halen song. The man can dance, sure, but singing is way outside the capacity of his subharmonics apparently. It was so hilariously bad that Grizz of all people came up to do an AC/DC hit in an attempt to "redeem the honor of the Turian people".

That said, the true winner for Team Dextro was Tali's maddeningly adorable rendition of "You're the Inspiration". Particularly as she was singing almost every lyric to Garrus, so in the end he didn't mind the humiliation so much.

Aria's other bodyguard put in a good showing as well. Perhaps not for his singing, but Bray truly rocked it out of the park with his version of "Rock You Like a Hurricane". Who knew batarians could sing like that? By contrast, watching Grunt and Wrex screaming ( no way Samantha would call that singing ) all of those Slayer songs was a surreal and somewhat painful experience.

Shepard, naturally, was the most eager to participate, since these songs were all in her bag. Her singing was surprisingly not bad, but what truly impressed was the way she performed each time. She clearly had a passion for every song she sung and was not the least bit shy about showing it.

However James took the cake when it came to most singing done. Even dragging Steve up to duet several rounds of Bon Jovi with him.

Samantha even managed not to embarrass herself when she sang Alone; as in the song by Heart, though she did do it solo. Considering she was still missing her shirt when she was up there, she felt that was rather quite an accomplishment for her normally introverted self.

When it came to the best singers, Jack ended up surprising everyone with her amazing singing voice, even if it was every bit as hard as she was, as she plowed through mostly Guns N' Roses hits. Incidentally, she too was topless but no one found that particularly odd.

Miranda, rather unsurprisingly, had absolutely perfect pitch and tone, and utterly nailed her take on "Landslide".

But it was Morinth that completely blew everyone away, with an amazing and hauntingly passionate rendition of "On My Own" that had everyone's jaws to the floor. ( Clearly that must have been one of Anderson's old files because no one could imagine anything from Les Misérables in Shepard's playlist. )

This went around and around several times until it seemed like no one else would have a go at it. Oh how wrong they were, for that was the moment Pirate Queen Aria decided to strike. Before anyone truly realized it, she was already up in front, Mic in hand. She was searching the songs list for a specific song, not just browsing the possibilities like everyone else had, Aria knew exactly what she wanted to sing.

It was obvious when Aria found exactly what she was looking for because of how she was smiling as she selected a song. A moment later a smooth guitar hook began to play; one only Shepherd immediately recognized and approved of given her wide eyed cheers. Even in this silly party, in front of all these friends singing karaoke, Aria held a demanding presence onstage as she performed what would be the most memorable song of the night.

_"We could just go home right now. Or maybe we could stick around"_  
_"For just one more drink, oh yeah"_

No one else but Shepard seemed to recognize the tune right away, but the Commander gave Aria the respect not to sing over her just yet, mouthing along the words instead.

_"Get another bottle out. Let's shoot the shit. Sit back down"_  
_"For just one more drink, oh yeah"_

Samantha found herself engaged in Aria's performance, hanging on to her every melodical word. She noticed Shepard was enjoying it quite a bit too as the Commander waved her arms into the first chorus.

_"Here's to us, Here's to love"_  
_"All the times, That we fucked up"_  
_"Here's to you, Fill the glass"_  
_"Cause the last few days Have kicked my ass"_  
_"So let's give 'em hell, Wish everybody well"_  
_"Here's to us. Here's to us"_

The rest of the party goers were getting more and more into the song, holding up their various drinks along with Aria. Even Shepard couldn't hold her eagerness back any longer and started singing along with her. But still the Queen of Omega completely controlled the stage, and made sure her voice was heard perfectly above all others.

_"Stuck it out this far together. Put our dreams through the shredder"_  
_"Let's toast cause things got better"_  
_"and Everything could change like that, And all these years go by so fast"_  
_"But nothing lasts forever"_

_"Here's to us, Here's to love"_  
_"All the times, That we fucked up"_  
_"Here's to you, Fill the glass"_  
_"Cause the last few nights Have kicked my ass"_  
_"If they give you hell, Tell 'em to go fuck themselves"_  
_"Here's to us. Here's to us"_

As the guitar solo reached its apex, Shepard was on her feet, singing loud and happy right next to Aria. No one in the room could look away from the little slice of awesome that was happening before them. The Commander and the Pirate Queen were almost battling it out as they sang out with all their hearts together.

_"Here's to all that we kissed"_  
_"And to all that we missed"_  
_"To the biggest mistakes"_  
_"That we just wouldn't trade"_  
_"To us breaking out"_  
_"Without us breaking down"_  
_"To whatever's come our way"_

By the time the chorus returned, the two of them were singing loud with all their eager passion that reached everyone in the room. Everyone else was already cheering on, or singing along by this point, becoming a part of the experience.

_"Here's to us, Here's to love"_  
_"All the times, That we fucked up"_  
_"Here's to you, Fill the glass"_  
_"Cause the last few nights Have kicked my ass"_  
_"If they give you hell, Tell 'em to go fuck themselves"_  
_"Here's to us. Here's to us"_

By now everyone knew the chorus well enough that they all sang it out together, letting it all go for this moment. All these friends and companions lending their voices to this magical musical moment.

_"Here's to us, Here's to love"_  
_"All the times, That we fucked up"_  
_"Here's to you, Fill the glass"_  
_"Cause the last few nights Have kicked my ass"_  
_"If they give you hell, Tell 'em to go fuck themselves" "(Go fuck themselves!)"_  
_"Here's to us. Here's to us"_

They repeated the chorus one more time with all the joy and exuberance that had defined the party. It was a moment without war, without Reapers, without politics, or racial divides. It was a celebration of everything that made the Normandy the best of the galaxy; the people.

The glorious thoughts and revelations danced through Samantha's head as she celebrated along with everyone else. Watching Shepard and Aria laughing and singing next to each other Samantha also had another revelation. Commander Shepard might have the presence and charisma to inspire an entire galaxy to win an impossible war.

But Aria was a fucking Rock Star!

* * *

The party had been an amazing idea after all! People forget how stressful a war for one's very survival can be sometimes. Everyone's fears and insecurities tend to build up so easily. But thanks to Shepard, this blowout allowed everyone a chance to truly let go of every bit of that.

And to think, before tonight Samantha would have said this was a bad idea, she would have preferred a more subdued, casual affair. Now that would have been terribly boring, and not nearly effective. This drag out, knock out, thrill ride of a party had done wonders! Samantha couldn't remember the last time she had been so happy and worry free.

Nor the last time she had been so drunk, admittedly.

But this would not spoil her giddy mood as she gracelessly bounced her way around the apartment. Ultimately landing with a silly laugh at the couch in the back next to the bar. The air made a comfy wooph sound as her body flopped onto the billowy folds of the couch pillows. Laying back against the soft fabric she lifted her leg to look at her currently bare foot.

Somewhere along the way she had lost her shoe, just the left one however. Clearly this was the reason she was so out of balance, she decided. She didn't really feel like looking for her shoe, or sock for that matter. It was probably right next to her top anyway. Instead she decided to pull off her other shoe to balance things out. It was a long drawn out process, until she decided to unfasten her shoe so it would slip off easier. Once the shoe was free she looked at her foot with a pleased expression, then quickly decided to pull off her sock as well because wearing only one sock was just tacky.

"Well well, someone's enjoying themselves." That sexy husky voice called out to her once again, looking around Samantha caught sight of Aria sitting on the other side of the couch. She was enjoying another drink while giving her a funny amused look. It was funny how every curve on Aria's body could be so powerful and erotic at the same time even when she was just sitting down.

"I'm glad you noticed." Aria replied, "It takes centuries of practice, and being born a natural badass."

"Oh, shit, I said that out loud again, didn't I?" Samantha realized.

"That seems to be a common problem I noticed." Aria smiled her way, causing Samantha's heart to beat faster, but not in an unwelcome way, "You sure you're ok? I don't envy the hangover you're bound to suffer through in the morning."

"Bah! That's a problem for future me!" Samantha laughed, "Present me is doing just grand! You've got nothing to worry about."

"Perhaps, but present you is down to just your pants now." Aria commented, "Which are hardly a match to that black lingerie number you're wearing over your tits." Something about the way Aria said 'your tits' made Samantha tingle right below her belly while she gave the Pirate Queen a silly chuckle. Normally she would have tried to ignore it but this time she didn't really bother spending much time letting her concerns take over her normal decision making process.

"You know what? You're right. Wasn't meant to match my pants at all. Wait, 'take a second." Samantha grumbled as she moved her fingers to her waist, fumbling with the seam of her pants until she got them loose enough to slide them past her hips. She tugged them down far enough until she could awkwardly kick them off her legs. "See? There you go. Matched set."

"You realize I can't see what you're talking about while you're buried on the other side of the couch. Stand up and show me properly." Aria told her with sultry commanding smirk.

"Oh. Right." Samantha said cheerfully as she stood up, a little wobbly, but she was able to make it onto her feet, taking two steps closer to Aria to show off her outfit. The dim light still did a magnificent job of showing off Samantha's smooth dark brown skin, her toned legs perfectly framing the black lacey lingerie panties that were a perfect match to the bra she was wearing.

"Mm, that is nice, it looks very lovely on you." Aria gave her a sultry grin, and only then did Samantha realize she was basically presenting herself and her nearly nude body to the galaxy's most infamous criminal. It was totally Aria's fault too, calling her over like this, she probably could have seen her lingerie just fine from the other side of the couch. Yup, it's not like Samantha didn't totally want to show off in front of her. She began to wonder if perhaps she should cover herself up when Aria interrupted her thoughts. "You put a lot of effort into this. You must really want to get fucked tonight."

"I …" Samantha started but could not find the words. She could only stand there unsure what to do; torn between wanting to hide and admitting to everything Aria was saying. Fortunately she didn't need to.

Aria leaned forward dragging her fingertips slowly along Samantha's bare thigh as the asari looked over her exposed flesh with hungry eyes. "It's true, asari don't have the same problem with out skin, but I've been with enough humans and quarians to know you need to shave your legs if you want them this silky smooth. I do wonder though, just how much did you shave?" She looked up grinning wide as she watch Samantha blushing hard at her words, "It doesn't matter, clearly you were hoping to get naked tonight with someone. Why else would you wear such a sexy set of underwear if you didn't mean to show it off?"

"Yes … Well …" Samantha started searching for the words. She was drunk now but it wasn't the alcohol this time. Instead it was that familiar warm ache deep inside her belly that spread out in a dull tingling sensation all throughout her body. This Pirate Queen had an insatiable presence, one a lowly comms tech like her couldn't resist, and really she didn't want to. But that didn't mean she had any idea of how to handle her. In the end she could only add quietly, "You're not wrong."

She might have no idea how to handle Aria, but thank god Aria definitely knew how to handle her. Apparently taking her minor confession as a good sign the powerful asari grabbed hold of Samantha's forearm, pulling her down onto the couch. Samantha suddenly found herself sitting on Aria's lap, the asari had one hand on her shoulder while the other one slid up and down slowly across her opposite thigh. My god how could this woman make the simple act of caressing her thigh with her hand feel so good?

"And now, here you are, with me." Aria told her after what seemed like an hour of staring into her eyes, even if it was, chronologically, less than a second.

"Ah, … yes I am, … not that I was planning on it…" Samantha said dumbly, utterly captivating by the fierce gaze behind Aria's bright lavender orbs.

"Oh? So you're just settling for me now?" Aria teased her, though Samantha was too far over her head to realize it.

"What? Oh god no!" Samantha blurted out in a panic, "I just - I never expected to be here. I mean in the best possible case scenario I dreamed up I might have ended up with the Commander, but there was just no way I would have been able to pull her away from Liara, and it's not like I would want to come between them. Bit more likely, I was hoping maybe Ashley or Miranda might get drunk enough and decide they wanted to experiment or something, but really it was all little more wishful thinking. And … I just realized you don't care about any of this."

"You're right, I don't." Aria said bluntly, still she had an amused smirk on her face, and she hadn't moved her hands yet so Samantha had to assume she hadn't ruined her chances yet. "Is that a common hook up tactic for you?"

"You'd be surprised how often that happens." Samantha admitted shyly, "But in all honesty, I just assumed you were way out of my league."

"Oh that I am, pretty thing." Aria laughed, it wasn't at all cruel, however, more amused if anything. Amusement laced with hunger as she brought her finger from Samantha's shoulder to the human's chin tilting her head slightly as she faced her, "Let me tell you a little secret about the universe. Just because something's out of your league doesn't mean you shouldn't go for it. It's why the likes of Shepard and myself have accomplished so much." She leaned in closer, her breath sweet with the Sex Slaves that crossed her lips before, before adding, "Sometimes the best move to get what you want, is simply having the courage to grab it."

It took a moment for Samantha's brain to register Aria's lips were pressed against hers. So surprisingly soft and smooth. By that point her body had already taken over, her arms resting on the Asari's shoulders, her torso leaning forward, closing her eyes as she lost herself in the passionate kiss. Aria was not a gentle kisser, forcing her tongue into Samantha's mouth, mingling dominantly against her own. It was a sensation Samantha did not mind whatsoever, by then she too was returning the kiss just as passionately.

Somewhere along the line she felt Aria's hand travel up her thigh, and across her back slowly. Using her fingertips and tiny biotic fields to tease her skin with an expertise only centuries of experience could provide. She didn't even notice how quickly and easily the Asari had unhooked her bra. She barely registered the fact that Aria was pulling that bra off completely before she felt the Asari's hand grab hold of her breast. Strong fingers massages against her tender flesh as the Queen's thumb flicked across her nipple.

Oh she felt so good. Even though this was the first time with Aria, or even any Asari, it still seemed like the Queen knew exactly how to touch her. Her every gesture sent wonderful sparks of pleasure flowing everywhere. Soon it felt like her whole body was on fire in the best way imaginable. It was a good thing Aria was driving this engagement because Samantha would have no idea what to do with her otherwise. She was more then happy to just hold on, her arms wrapped around the Queen's shoulders, slowly moving her body against the asari's expert hands.

Aria knew she had her completely under her erotic spell as she wasted no time moving her other hand down between Samantha's legs. She didn't even pretend to be subtle about it, her fingertips sliding hard against the human's skin before slipping quickly under the lip of those black panties.

"Oh God!" Samantha couldn't help but cry out as she felt Aria's fingers against her pussy lips. Leaning her head back as she breathed in deep and lost herself in that singular pleasure. She was already quite moist down there by the time Aria's fingers began rubbing against her folds, and yet it was still a shock feeling that level on contact against her sex.

"Just me, lovely." Aria teased her. She took full advantage of Samantha's current position to lean forward, wrapping her lips around the human's previously unoccupied breast. Omega's Queen proceeded to skillfully torment Samantha's aroused pebbled nipples with her tongue and thumb both. Samantha was totally at her mercy then, drowning in pleasure, grinding her hips back and forth almost unconsciously at the beck and call of Aria's fingers.

And all this was before Aria slipped her fingers inside Samantha. Those skilled asari digits were beyond imagining. Samantha had no idea that Aria's biotic talents allowed her to create small biotic fields at her fingertips to stimulate and massage her slick inner walls. She only knew that her pussy had never felt this amazing before. Her ecstasy growing to higher and higher levels once Aria rubbed her thumb across her clit. Before she realized it she was already cumming.

The intense pleasure from her release exploded out from between her legs as it spread throughout her body. Samantha could only gasp for breath even as her flowing cum made a slick mess of Aria's hand. She might have also been screaming with passion, not sure, she was pretty distracted at the time.

"Cumming so hard after I barely penetrate you?" Aria teased the human, slowly bringing up her drenched hand up to her lips, "You must have been really backed up." She ran her wet fingers across her tongue, slowly licking Samantha's juices from her skin. It was such an erotic display that Samantha almost felt like having another orgasm right there and then.

"I .. ah .. admit, it's been a while." One year, one month, three weeks, and 36 hours if you were counting. Which apparently Samantha was. It was very hard for her to think of anything else in this moment, for obvious reasons. "It's also my first time with an Asari."

"Oh you poor naive child." Aria laughed at her, "You still haven't been with an Asari yet, not properly anyway." The Queen grabbed hold of her hips then, pushing her off in front of the couch. "Get on your knees and I'll show you."

Samantha quickly did as she was told. Not because she was into submissive play - most of her experiences were quite vanilla to be honest - but rather because she simply had no idea what else to do. Besides when the Queen of Omega herself tells you to kneel after she's just finger fucked you, well, Samantha was not nearly confident enough to deny her.

So she sat there cutely on her knees with back straight and hands on her thighs looking up at Aria. She had no idea how adorable she looked with her big eyes filled with lust and wonder, the smooth line of her neck flowing the gaze across her dark skin and down across her collarbone to her firm round breasts which remained perked up beautifully.

Clearly Aria liked what she saw and wanted to show just how much. She stood up before the wide eyed human slipping off her iconic jacket. Casually she draped the jacket across Samantha's bare shoulders, leaning down by the woman's ear as she did so to whisper seductively to her. "Hold on to this for a second, and don't move."

Samantha nodded, and might have purred, as she watched Aria stand to her full gorgeous height above her. It's a good thing Aria had already blown her mind with that last orgasm or her head might have exploded upon realizing the Pirate Queen was slowly peeling off the tight leather skin suit that only Aria could pass off as casual wear. Centimeter by centimeter this woman's brilliant purple skin showed itself more and more, layered tightly over toned muscle as it curved across her body. Those powerful shoulders, that exotic neckline, and good lord, those perfect breasts! Still Aria didn't stop, knowingly giving Samantha a perfect showing, displaying her torso, her packed abs, curvy hips, all flowing into her powerful legs. This, of course, ultimately drew Samantha's eyes to way lay in between. That completely bare Asari slit that made Samantha bite her lower lip with lust almost against her will.

"Hmm, I see that look so often, and yet on you it's quite befitting." Aria cooed as she stood there in all her wondrous glory. A sight made more amazing a moment later as she bent down close to Samantha once again. It seemed as she was about to kiss her, and already Samantha was beginning to raise her hand, hoping to touch one of those royal breasts. Instead Aria grabbed hold of her jacket from Samantha's shoulders and stood back up and out of reach.

"Thank you but I'll be taking this back now." Aria grinned playfully as she placed her jacket back on her shoulders. It was a perfect sight, seeing the iconic Queen of Omega standing before her wearing nothing but her infamous jacket. The smooth white leather really brought out the color of her skin and framed her breasts perfectly.

While Samantha remained mesmerized by the sight before her, Aria slowly sat down at the edge of the couch and slowly spread her legs before the wide eyed human. Sliding her hands sensually along her legs and up her thighs as he did so. With legs wide, she leaned back, leaving one hand behind to spread her pussy lips with her skilled fingers, putting her azure on display, while her other hand simply turned and curled her fingers giving Samantha a very clear 'come hither' motion.

"Come on girl, taste your fill." Aria's lust filled tones compelled Samantha forward, sliding her hands along the Asari's smooth purple skin as she moved between those legs.

She wasn't about to pass up Aria's invitation and wasted little effort moving her head down to the Queen's pussy. She quickly realized Aria was quite wet there. Though it should have been obvious, Samantha only now realized that she had successfully managed to arouse Omega's Queen, which added an extra layer of prideful lust as she took in the sweet scent of Asari sex. Samantha reached out with her tongue, delicately at first, and tentatively licked across Aria's delectable folds. The taste was simply sublime, the texture so exotically erotic, Samantha could quite happily spent weeks licking this woman's pussy.

"Now look at me." Aria demanded, to which the dark skinned human happily complied as she continued savoring that Asari treasure. Samantha looked up to see Aria lightly playing with her own nipple using her fingertips. But the real surprise came when she turned her gaze up a bit higher to see Aria's eyes quickly turning completely pitch black. "And **_Embrace Eternity_**."

Suddenly the world exploded into a storm of power and sex, as new sensations flooded Samantha's mind. For a brief moment she was certain she would drown in the maelstrom surrounding her. But then she heard a voice call out, protectively shielding her from ocean of emotion she found herself in.

_"Don't worry, Samantha, I have you."_ Aria's voice rung inside her mind, and somehow she was no longer afraid. It was more like being in the midst of a powerful hurricane at its most powerful out on the ocean, but watching all that beauty and power from within the safety of a warship. _"That's it, you're safe with me. All you need to do is relax and enjoy it."_

Suddenly everything started coming into a soft focus and Samantha began to be aware of both the real world and mental one. More amazingly she could feel Aria's pleasures as if they were her own; she could feel her mouth and tongue as they dance across her own pussy, she could feel Aria's fingers as they played across her own breasts. She had never experienced an Asari meld before and now could not imagine anything more amazing. The new sensations drove her that much more eagerly to eat out Aria's wonderful azure. Lapping across her wet purple lips, sliding up across her folds and rasping against her clit, only to roll back down in a different pattern each time. She could immediately sense what gave Aria the most pleasure and focused on that more and more, all too happy to provide the Pirate Queen her much deserved orgasm.

Say what you will about Samantha's inexperience with Asari, but she had plenty of practice when it came to eating pussy. So it was a small wonder when she skillfully and quite eagerly managed to push Aria's pleasure to the breaking point. Feeling Aria cum inside her mind was an nearly mind breaking experience, and it immediately caused her to cum as well. The feedback bounced back and forth between the two women, causing multiple orgasms to explode quickly one right after the other. These cascading waves of pleasure continues to crash against Samantha's body for what felt like ages.

Eventually Samantha's normal senses began to return to her as her mind slowly recovered from what was probably the most amazing orgasms she had ever experienced in her life. As she blinked away the erotic haze she realized Aria had slowly pulled away from the meld and now her head seemed oddly empty and light. Which was fine really, Samantha highly doubted she could have withstood much more pleasure. As she slowly looked up she realized that she had her head resting on Aria's lower belly, with the Pirate Queen's juices dripping liberally from her chin. Aria was looking down from between her lovely breasts at the sight between her legs, the wide grin on her face clearly enjoying what she saw.

For whatever reason, Samantha found herself grinning just as hard, and it inspired her to slowly climb up onto Aria's body, joining her on the couch as she reached up to her lips and kissed her deeply, sharing that sweet cum flavor in her mouth. Meanwhile Aria moved them both so they were laying down on the couch as they shared yet another passionate kiss. The powerful Asari ran her hands along the dark skin of the woman next to her. Samantha barely realized the way her own hands caressed along Aria's rear and thigh as well.

"That was … there are no words." Samantha finally managed to say out loud.

"That was only a taste, little one." Aria laughed softly, "We could do so much more, but it would be quite rude of me to break your mind with sex." Samantha didn't catch that subtle jab at the resident Ardat-Yakshi, but then she was not likely to think about any other women in this situation.

"Mmm, I never thought I'd say this, but I appreciate the restraint." Samantha admitted through satisfied purrs.

"If you want to see real restraints you should visit me in Omega some time." Aria teased her.

"I'm quite certain that's the exact opposite of what I meant." Samantha said. To which Aria let out a quick laugh in response.

"Well no need to rush things tonight." Aria told her after a mirth filled moment, "Though if you're feeling up for it later, I'd enjoy going another round." Aria smiled at her as she ran her hand between Samantha's legs.

"Mmm! That's completely unfair when it's so bloody impossible to say 'no' to someone like you." Samantha cooed lustfully already feeling that burning ache in the pit of her stomach beginning to grow once again.

"I know." Aria replied simply with a sultry whisper into Samantha's ear.


End file.
